Inverteregenus
by Valdesa
Summary: Uno pensaría que después de tantos años al frente de Hogwarts, Dumbledore sabría cómo hacer un simple hechizo de cambio de género. Por supuesto, así es. Claro, uno también pensaría que es capaz de hacerlo sin echárselo encima a todo el castillo, ¿verdad?
1. Porque Dumbledore también la pifia

Nota: Buenas! Este fic es una respuesta al reto Gender Bender del foro Weird Sisters. Los capítulos son muy cortos, así que es más bien un three-shoot, pero en fin...

Espero que os guste.

Resumen: Uno pensaría que después de tantos años al frente de una escuela de magia, Albus Dumbledore sabría cómo hacer un simple hechizo de cambio de género. Y, por supuesto, así es. Claro que uno también pensaría que es capaz de hacerlo sin echárselo encima a todo el castillo, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

Renuncia: Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a las correspondientes editoriales autorizadas. Yo, ni soy una de ellas, ni tengo ánimo de lucro.

Advertencias: Gender Bender

* * *

Porque Dumbledore también la pifia.

"Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal" -Ley de Murphy.

Era un sábado de diciembre (o más bien un domingo, porque ya hacía rato que se había pasado la medianoche) y Albus Dumbledore estaba cansado. Muy cansado. No hacía aún muchas horas que había visitado, acompañado de una Minerva seria y preocupada, la cama de la enfermería que ocupaba el joven Colin Creevey, paralizado por el segundo ataque del heredero de Slytherin. La Cámara de los Secretos había vuelto a abrirse, el monstruo volvía a atacar a los estudiantes, y él todavía tenía que acabar de perfeccionar el hechizo de cambio de género en el que llevaba trabajando desde principio de curso.

Una forma estupenda de pasar el fin de semana, sí señor.

Con un suspiro, Albus Dumbledore alzó la varita y se concentró. Lo malo de los hechizos experimentales es que eran como un Colacuerno enfadado -uno nunca sabía cómo iban a reaccionar, pero podía estar al cien por cien seguro de que iban hacerlo mal- así que el anciano profesor murmuró unas palabras y se aseguró de que la barrera mágica que acababa de dibujar le rodeara por completo.

(Lástima que no se diera cuenta de que su fiel fénix también había quedado dentro)

El director respiró hondo y empezó a mover la varita siguiendo un complicado patrón.

(Lástima que dicho fénix escogiera justo ese momento para empezar arder)

-¡_Inverteregenus_! -exclamó Dumbledore, liberando el rayo violeta del hechizo.

(Lástima que cuando los fénix arden se libere una enorme cantidad de energía mágica)

Cualquier mago capaz de ver auras mágicas habría descrito la de Fawkes como una pequeña explosión... que hizo reventar como un globo la pobre barrera.

(Lástima que esa enorme cantidad de energía mágica actúe como amplificador del alcance y la duración de cualquier hechizo)

Para seguir el rayo violeta intenso que se alzó hacia el cielo escocés y reventó como un cohete, cubriendo todo Hogwarts con una lluvia de chispas, no hacía falta ser capaz de ver auras.

-Por los calzones de Merlín... -susurró Dumbledore, su voz considerablemente más aguda ahora.

Dos horas, una reunión de emergencia, y quince profesores cabreados más tarde (Lockart no contaba), otro rayo salió del despacho del director hacia los dormitorios de los alumnos, esta vez acompañado de un _obliviate_. Más valía mantenerles tranquilos hasta averiguar cómo arreglar aquel desastre.

(Lástima que esa noche Harry Potter no estuviera en su dormitorio.)


	2. Buon giorno, principessa

Buon giorno, principessa.

Cuando Harry Potter abrió los ojos, una luz dorada atravesaba los doseles de su cama de la enfermería. Intentó llevar el brazo hacia la mesilla de noche para coger sus gafas, pero recordó que aún lo tenía rígido, así que pasó el izquierdo sobre el pecho para alcanzarlas.

Un momento.

Parpadeando confundido, Harry volvió a pasarse la mano sobre las costillas. Seguro que se lo había imaginado... Pero no, ahí estaban, unos dos extraños bultos en el pecho.

Tragando saliva audiblemente, Harry cogió las gafas y se las puso con mano temblorosa. Luego se sacó el camisón por la cabeza (¿quién diablos le había puesto un camisón, para empezar?) y miró hacia abajo. Y luego se pellizcó para ver si se despertaba.

"¿Pero qué demonios...?"

El chico-que-vivió constató, horrorizado, que donde antes tenía un torso normal y perfectamente plano, ahora había dos... ¡¿pechos?

"No, imposible, -se dijo, pellizcándose una vez más por si acaso- tiene que ser un efecto secundario del Crecehuesos o algo así. No puede ser que..."

Harry hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse y, decidido a confirmar que no se había convertido en chica de la noche a la mañana, levantó la cintura de su ropa interior y echó un vistazo dentro.

Y luego gritó.

-¿Señorita Potter? ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Se encuentra bien? -la desconocida voz de hombre que lo llamaba desde el otro lado del dosel consiguió que Harry dejara de gritar.

-¿"Señorita"? -murmuró, sus peores temores confirmados.

-Señorita Potter, voy a descorrer la cortina. -anunció la voz desconocida.

Y Harry, desnudo (¿o desnuda?) de la cintura para arriba.

-¡Un momento, por favor! -dijo, poniéndose rápidamente el camisón. Justo a tiempo, porque el dosel se abrió, mostrando la cara amable y algo preocupada de un enfermero de bata blanca que bien podría haber sido el hermano gemelo de la señora Pomfrey.

Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua para no volver a gritar

"¡¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?"

Harry, aún no acostumbrado a la falda que se había encontrado en lugar de los pantalones de su uniforme ni a su media melena desordenada (curioso que ahora su pelo tuviera casi el mismo aspecto que el de Hermione recién levantada, pero en negro), prácticamente voló hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. A cada cara que reconocía se sentía más y más mareado, porque parecía que no se había librado nadie... pero todo el mundo actuaba como si nada: era como le había contado la señora Pomfrey cuando se dio cuenta de que el _obliviate_ sólo había alcanzado los dormitorios y que el pobre chaval estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Le había asegurado a Harry que el director estaba trabajando para deshacer el hechizo, pero que el "empujoncito" que le había dado la magia de Fawkes iba a poner las cosas complicadas.

Mientras tanto, el-por-el-momento-chica-que-vivió intentaba encontrar a Ron y Hermione. Aunque no recordaran nada del "pequeño desaguisado" del director (Harry resopló ante el eufemismo que había usado la señora Pomfrey) tenía que contarles la visita nocturna de Dobby. Aunque por el bien del elfo doméstico, esperaba que ya estuviera bien lejos del castillo cuando Dumbledore lanzó el hechizo.

-¡Eh, Harriet! -llamó alguien cuando pasaba por delante de la biblioteca. Harry no se dio cuenta de que se referían a él, así que la chica le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Harry casi pegó un salto cuando se encontró a la versión femenina de Percy Weasley a un palmo de su nariz.

-Quería felicitarte por la jugada de ayer. -le dijo el prefecto (¿la prefecta?)- Fue magnífica.

-Ah, gracias. -Harry tuvo cuidado de no llamarla por su nombre; ni siquiera sabía si Percival tenía un equivalente femenino- Oye, ¿has visto a tu hermana? -le preguntó, rogando por Merlín que no le contestara "¿cuál de todas?", porque ni siquiera sabría decirle un nombre.

-¿Ronnie? No, no la he visto. Pero espero que no se haya colado otra vez con Hermion (1) en el baño de las chicas.

-Vale, gracias.

Cuando Percy se perdió de vista, Harry se fue derecho al baño de Myrtle la Llorona, preguntándose si a ella también le habría cambiado de género el maldito hechizo de Dumbledore, y preparándose mentalmente para los días que le esperaban.

Quizá debiera hacerle caso a la señora Pomfrey y bajar a por esa botella de tila.

(1): En inglés, el nombre de Hermione se pronuncia algo así como "Jermáioni", así que "Hermion" sería "Jermaion".


	3. Always look at the bright side of life

Always look at the bright side of life.

-¡Harriet! Eh, Harriet, ¿sigues aquí? -la mano de Ron se agitó delante de sus ojos, y Harry se volvió hacia su amigo. Dos semanas, y todavía no se acostumbraba a la "situación". "Claro que -pensó el chico con un escalofrío mientras jugueteaba con el almuerzo- si ya es complicado de por sí acostumbrarse a la cara de vinagre de Snape _sin_ pintalabios..."

-¿Qué, Ronnie? -le preguntó a la chica pecosa con su mejor sonrisa inocente.

-Harriet, ¿te pasa algo? -en la mirada de Ron se leía perfectamente un "no me mires como si nada, que no cuela"- Llevas unos días como ida...

-¿Has vuelto a oír voces? -le preguntó discretamente Hermione, dejando por un momento la atenta lectura de su "Hazañas completas de Gildereyne Lockart".

-No, chicos, no. Es que... -¿qué les contestaba? ¿Que echaba de menos la larga barba blanca de Dumbledore? ¿Que estaba hasta las narices de meterse en el baño de los chicos por error?- no me puedo quitar de la cabeza lo de la Cámara de los Secretos -les mintió con soltura. Todo fuera por el mal menor.

-No te preocupes. -le aseguró Ron- Dentro de una semana tendremos lista la poción multijugos y esa víbora de Darcy Malfoy estará fuera del colegio en menos que canta una banshee, ¿verdad Hermion? -el chico castaño asintió, dirigiéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Harry.

El chico se la devolvió, sintiéndose un poco culpable por mentirles (aunque mejor eso que pensaran que, además de esquizofrenia, tenía disforia de género), y volvió a picotear su almuerzo, deseando que las cosas volvieran pronto a la normalidad... o al menos al rango de normalidad que permitía Hogwarts con un monstruo fanático de la sangre limpia cargándose a los estudiantes por sus pasillos.

Aquella tarde, a las ocho, los tres amigos volvían a estar en el Gran Comedor, pero esta vez por un motivo distinto (Harry, en concreto, necesitaba liberar algo de estrés). Las grandes mesas estaban arrinconadas contra las paredes y había una tarima en el centro de la habitación. Y sus dos profesores más detestados, encima de ella.

-¡Bienvenidos al club de duelo, chicos! -exclamó Lockart con lo que él pensaba que era una sonrisa seductora. Harry miró con disgusto cómo la antigua población femenina del Gran Comedor volvía a caer rendida ante ella. Pero no dijo nada, porque después del comentario "lo único que os pasa es que estáis celosas" de Hermione y de la encendida respuesta de Ron (en la que exponía con pelos y señales cómo cualquier chica decente estaría muy por encima de sentir celos de "ésa"), había quedado bien claro que sus opiniones acerca de Lockart eran irreconciliables, estuviera el profesor en el género que estuviera.

-Permitidme presentaros a mi ayudante, la profesora Severia Snape. -Harry tuvo que contener otro escalofrío. Entre el cambio de género, la túnica negra, la cara de mala leche y la mirada asesina que le estaba dedicando a su colega, el profesor de Pociones era el vivo retrato de la bruja mala de los cuentos.- Se ha ofrecido voluntaria para que pueda enseñaros las bases de un duelo entre magos, ¡pero no os preocupéis, no hay ningún peligro!

-Yo no estaría tan segura... -murmuró Harry, acordándose a tiempo de usar el femenino.

-La zorra contra la arpía, -le dijo Ron por lo bajini- ¿sería mucho pedir que se mataran entre ellas?

Harry sonrió a su amigo, y cruzaron los dedos.

Dos minutos después, ninguno de los dos había muerto, pero había pasado algo casi igual de bueno: Lockart había cruzado volando el Gran Comedor hasta chocar con una pared (cortesía del _expelliarmus _de Snape) y su magnífica melena rubia, rizada hasta media espalda, se había negado a mantenerse en su sitio (cortesía del impacto) y se le había resbalado hasta mitad de la cabeza, dejando al descubierto la piel de debajo. Mientras se agarraba el estómago, que le dolía de la risa, Harry se dijo que siempre era útil saber que el hechizo de Dumbledore no solucionaba los problemas de calvicie.

Una vez restaurado el orden (para el orgullo de Lockart no había remedio), los dos profesores se dispusieron a hacer parejas. Y por casualidades del destino (léase Snape) a Harry y Malfoy les tocó juntas, en la tarima, para una demostración de desarme.

Por supuesto que no había sido culpa ni intención de Harry que Malfoy se hubiera caído de la tarima por las cosquillas del _rictusempra _que le había echado.

Como tampoco era culpa suya, ni había pretendido, que ahora Malfoy estuviera tirado (bueno, más bien tirada) en el suelo, retorciéndose de risa, con la falda por la cintura.

Y tampoco es como si fuera su culpa que, justo ese día, Malfoy hubiera decidido ponerse unas bragas estampadas con dragoncitos verdes, rosas y amarillos, que aunque, eran una verdadera monada, por desgracia contradecían absolutamente su cuidada imagen de chico duro y su "famoso" buen gusto para la moda.

Cuando Snape gritó "_finite incantamen_", el mortificado Malfoy se puso en pie rápidamente, lanzándole dagas a la chica morena de la tarima por los ojos. Aunque a Harry no le importó demasiado; estaba demasiado ocupado intentando disimular (sin mucho éxito) la risa.

Claro que no se rió tanto cuando aquella serpiente estuvo en un tris de merendarse a Justin Finch-Fletchey.

Ni cuando Ron y Hermione le sacaron a rastras del Gran Comedor para explicarle por qué ahora todo el colegio pensaba que Salazar Slytherin era antepasado suyo.

Ni cuando daba vueltas en su cama, harto del pelo largo que se le metía en los ojos, harto de todo el asunto del heredero de Slytherin, harto de que sus compañeros de casa lo trataran como si tuviera la peste y más harto aún de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche. Al fin, con un suspiro, aceptando que esa noche Morfeo no andaba por allí, Harry se sentó en la cama, cogió sus gafas y su capa invisible, y decidió matar el rato dando un paseo. Antes de salir, se frotó las piernas para calentárselas. Merlín, cómo echaba de menos los pantalones.

De noche, el aura de misterio del viejo Hogwarts crecía y se echaba como una manta sobre cada escalinata y corredor, pero también los invadía de tranquilidad y silencio, y los nervios de Harry se lo agradecieron de corazón. Estaba sentado en el último piso de la Torre de Astronomía, mirando las estrellas, cuando un curioso rayo violeta salió de una de las torres y estalló sobre el castillo. Las pequeñas chispas empezaron a descender a una velocidad de vértigo, y aunque Harry intentó apartarse, había demasiadas. Cuando le tocó la primera, una especie de burbujeo empezó a extendérsele por toda la piel, dejándole inmóvil en el sitio.

-Qué bien, justo lo que me faltaba... -masculló, intentando sacudirse sin éxito la parálisis del hechizo. Aunque le cambió el talante rápidamente, en cuanto vio que el burbujeo se disolvía y le dejaba en sus queridos pantalones de pijama, con la camisa abotonada sobre su pecho de toda la vida, plano como una tabla y sin ningún bulto extraño a la vista (ni al tacto).

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por la cara del por-fin-otra-vez-chico-que-vivió.

Un problema menos.

Y, como el segundo _obliviate_ del director no había alcanzado la Torre de Astronomía... sólo por el recuerdo de ver a Draco con esas bragas, las dos semanas de locura habían merecido la pena.

(Lástima que Draco Malfoy hubiera nacido hombre.)


End file.
